The Last One Standing
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha is thinking of Kagome, and needing her as he falls to the mercy of his demon side. Songfic oneshot.


*****Author's note: hey guys new oneshot. The song is _Savin' Me _by _Nickleback_. I loved this song, and it screams Inuyasha so much. I hope you like it!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, or the song.**

**The Last One Standing**

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

Kagome was my anchor. She let me know where my place was, she held me there. I needed her. I needed to have her with me. I just need her. Without her, my soul could go completely wrong. I was already tainted. I couldn't pass into the afterlife, because I was half demon. Those gates were forever closed from me.

I was reaching for her. I couldn't get out of my body, and I had no control over it. I watched myself kill the demons, and some of the humans.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you _

My demon side, it came out whenever I felt threatened, or when my sword was away from me. All I needed was for her to say sit. She brought me back. I was terrified of turning full demon, I felt as if I were being trapped.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

I remembered all the times I've screamed her name, whether it was out of worry, or I just needed to call her name. In every battle. My soul called for her when I turned full demon. I needed her to bring me back. I was calling for her now.

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

I was falling, loosing more control over my body, the demon taking full control at those moments. I needed her to show me how to be the last one standing, without my full demon.

I became stronger with her. Loving her, it taught me that I didn't need the jewel to become full demon. I just need her. By protecting her, I became powerful on my own, and killed any demons who threatened her. I was the last one standing in all the battles. I didn't need my demon side, and all I needed was for her to tell me she loved me. Then I'd stay half demon for the rest of my life. 

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

I just needed to be taught how to act. I was getting better, and I wanted to show her how nice I could be to her. I could be her 'Prince Charming' as she says about those men in those stupid 'fairytales'. I wanted her to see I was as good as them.

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

I found her at the well, just sitting there. She was looking down at it. I needed her to tell me I was as good as those stupid fairytales. I wanted to be her Prince Charming. I wanted her to love me. 

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

Whenever I was full demon, the only person I'd respond to was Kagome. I was falling, and she was the only one I saw and heard. I was tainted, and all I need was her to cleanse me. She was saving me. 

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

When I was on the edge of falling into the control of my demon, my soul screamed for her. I needed her to save me. My soul called for her, and I needed her to save me when I wasn't falling into my demon side. I needed her to make up my mind. 

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"Kagome," I said. She turned to me.

My demon side was going to take over soon, I could feel it, and I didn't know if I could come back from it.

She looked alarmed, because of all my wounds, and I couldn't believe that I lead those demons to her. They were right behind me.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "What happened to you?"

The demons were right behind me now, and I turned to them, taking my defensive stance. I needed to protect her, make sure she wasn't hurt. 

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

"Inuyasha, where's Tetsusgia?" she asked. She found it, and ran for it, as I turned and lunged at the demons.

She didn't waste anytime as she got it to me. She didn't risk sitting me, but hugged me instead, stopping my demon completely. I kept fighting them off, until they backed up a little, and grabbed Tetsusgia from Kagome.

I used the Windscar and killed them all with one blow. I was the last one standing. Kagome was still hugging me.

"Inuyasha, don't ever do that again. Keep Tetsusgia with you," she whispered. "You're demon can't be trusted."

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

"I know," I told her. I was breathing heavy, and my wounds were bleeding. She needed to say it. She needed to say it for _me_. I couldn't, and those three little words had enough power to save me. 

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

I wasn't falling in the bad way this time. I was falling in the good way. I was falling for her, and I felt my soul call for her.

"Kagome," I said. "Stay with me please."

She nodded against my back. "Alright."

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

I just needed her to be there, and I'll win every battle. She could show me what it's like to be the last one standing. I was falling more for her each moment, and I was getting closer to hit the bottom. 

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

"Inuyasha, are you thinking about turning into a full demon again?" she asked.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Inuyasha," she said, and let go of me, walking to face me. "You don't need to be a full demon. You're perfect the way you are." She always tells me that when I start thinking.

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"That's why I love you," she stated. She looked right into my eyes. That's all I needed to here to put the full fledged demon behind me.

I hit the bottom but I was still falling. Her words were saving me.

I closed the distance, pressing my lips to hers. "Kagome, I-I…"

"You love me," she said. "I know."

"If you love me I won't become full demon," I stated. I kissed her again. I'll just be the last one standing, content with having her save me. 

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me._

**

* * *

****Author's note: did you like it? I did. Lol. Okay, and please, if you want more oneshots, there's some on my page, and **_**Drama Kagome's**_**. She has amazing oneshots, and not just for Inuyasha and Kagome. Please go check them out! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
